The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Manufacturers of trash bags and other similar products typically package their products in rectangular boxes. Such rectangular boxes typically cannot be assembled before shipping or, if they are assembled prior to shipping, they must be packaged in a padded box so they are not damaged or crushed during transit.
There is a need for a packaging solution that is easier to ship. Manufacturers would also benefit by a packaging solution that is also cost-efficient and visually appealing to customers.